1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-powered device for wearing on the back. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-powered device for wearing on the back and for cutting foliage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for backpack devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,855 to Beaver, Jr. teaches an edge trimmer mounted as auxiliary equipment on a rotary lawn mower. A flexible drive shaft has a first end connected to the top end of the lawn mower engine crankshaft. The opposite end of the flexible shaft is connected to a rotatable input driver of a trimmer. A rotatable cutting head on the trimmer is connectable to the flexible drive shaft by the rotatable input driver. The trimmer is mounted on the lawn mower and may be removed therefrom while connected to the engine crankshaft to facilitate trimming of grass at a location away from the lawn mower. A compressor and reservoir tank is mounted to the lawn mower and may be powered by the flexible drive shaft for spraying insecticide or other liquid.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,070 to Junkermann teaches a portable cutter particularly useful in trimming and shaping standing growing trees of the evergreen type which has a cutting head mounted on one end of a rod, and a pistol grip type control handle on the other end. A second handle is secured on the rod substantially midway between the control handle and cutting head. A back pack having partial waist encircling support means with a belt and a securing buckle is provided with a pair of spaced apart vertical standards secured to said encircling support having a transverse connector therebetween above said waist support. The back pack is retained on the operator by a pair of shoulder strap connector means attached to each end of center of said transverse connector and connectable to said waist support. Back pack extension and guide means is carried by and secured to at least one of the vertical standards. A cutter suspension shock cord is adapted to be connected between the back pack extension and the cutter rod proximate the cutting head and being adjustable along the rod to permit adjustability for varying the apparent weight of the cutter from an apparent zero to an amount desired by the operator to provide maximum maneuverability with a minimum of operator fatigue. The prime mover is carried by the back pack above the waist encircling support and supplied power to a motor connected to drive the cutting head and being carried thereby. There is a selectively operable control connected between the prime mover and motor for selectively driving the motor under control of the pistol grip control handle.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,778 to Gamoh et al. teaches a piggyback type blower unit. The blower unit comprises a piggyback frame, a fan case incorporating a fan, a powder tank arranged on top of the fan case, a fuel tank arranged behind said fan case, and an engine fixed behind the fan case and on top of the fuel tank. The piggyback frame comprises hollow frame members and is connected to the suction side of the engine to form a suction path for sucking and supplying air for the engine through the suction path, or connected to the suction side of the fan to form a suction path for sucking and supplying air for the fan through the suction path. An air cleaner is inserted within the hollow piggyback frame on the suction path communicating with the suction side of the engine.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,323 to Casper et al. teaches a portable power unit for use with various power tools.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,605 to Armbruster teaches a cleaning apparatus in the form of a scrubber that is motor driven by a direct current (DC) motor driving a rotatable scrubber unit which includes a scrubber disc with the motor and scrubber disc forming a power head supported from a detachable and adjustable length pole which enables surfaces that are normally out of reach to be easily scrubbed. The scrubber disc incorporates a unique pad structure driven through a unique clutch structure with the power head being supported from the pole and connected with a source of DC electric power through a unique, dependable and long lasting electrical conductor arrangement. Interchangeable scrubber discs are utilized and the scrubber may be powered by a 12 volt DC motor connected to a portable 12 volt battery which may be supported as a backpack or the like, a 12 volt AC/DC transformer, plugged directly into a cigarette lighter on a vehicle or a vehicle battery or to any other source of 12 volt DC electrical power to supply the motor with electrical power to enable the motor to rotate the scrubber disc with adequate torque for scrubbing various surfaces.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,278 to Cleveland teaches a compact, light weight, back packable winch and power source, including a cable quick release device to facilitate single handed use of the winch. The power train and cable retrieval mechanisms are mounted on one side of a back pack frame or platform, and straps and padding enabling the mechanism to be carried like a back pack are mounted on the other side of the frame together with folding legs that assist in supporting the assembly during operation. A substantial quantity of small diameter cable is wound onto the winch spool by a level wind mechanism. The spool and level wind mechanism are powered, through chain and sprocket assemblies, by a hydraulic motor. The hydraulic motor is powered by a compact gasoline engine that operates a hydraulic pump to supply hydraulic fluid to the hydraulic motor, controlled by a flow control valve. The quick release utilizes pincers attached to the cable end and a shroud that holds the pincers closed around a chain link or loop and that may be slipped out of engagement with the pincers to permit them to open and release the load attached to the chain link or loop.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for backpack devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.